


A Good Fuckin’ Time

by JustADumbWriter



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADumbWriter/pseuds/JustADumbWriter
Summary: u guys I’m so fucking baked I don’t know if this is even in EnglishI think I mixed up the names at some pointi have no idea what even happens in this boysEnjoy
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	A Good Fuckin’ Time

“Man, I’m shitfaced.”  
“I’m fuckin’ stoned outta my mind.”

Ricky and Julian glance at each other, shrug, and swap a bottle and a joint. 

They’re standing in the kitchen, company scattered around them and throughout the trailer that is currently home to loud music, cheap liquor, and kilos of good dope. 

“Last time I was this fuckin’ high must’ve been when we were at that barbecue where I spilled my honey oil all over the Saint Loins,” Ricky grins, and Julian can’t help but laugh fondly at the brightness in his glazed-over eyes. 

“Sirloins, bud. And fuck, I remember that. It took me half a fuckin’ hour to get home. And I was fuckin’ hosting it!”

Julian and Ricky dissolve into drunken laughter, and Julian puts his non-drink-holding hand on the counter to steady himself. 

“That was a good fuckin’ time right there.”

Ricky mirrors Julian, putting his hand down clumsily next to his. Their hands are touching. Which wouldn’t’ve been a big deal.  
Except Ricky is in love with Julian.  
And Julian is in love with Ricky.  
Oh, and neither of them know about the other. 

The two fall into an easy conversation that quickly turns to bickering. As the crowd in the kitchen dwindles, so does the distance between them.  
By the time the room is empty except for them, the party has dwindled and moved entirely out of the trailer and into the garden. And Julian’s hand is on Ricky’s waist as Ricky leans in a little too close to tell him something about his newest raccoon companions.  
The world from both sets of eyes is hazy with dope, booze, and practically tinted rose when they look at each other. 

Ricky says something.  
Julian makes a sly comment.  
They both laugh, leaning into each other.  
Then they go quiet, as their lips somehow find each other in the middle. 

It’s quick, and a little harsh, at slightly the wrong angle, but both Rick and Julian breathe like the wind was punched out their guts when they part. 

“This party fuckin’ sucks,” Julian breathes quickly, eyes locked on Ricky’s, “Wanna go back to my place?”

Ricky cuts him off before he’s even finished the sentence. 

“Fuck yeah I do! C’mon let’s fuckin’ go. Fuckin’ double-time Julian, chop-chop!”

Ricky flashes him a wide, almost manic grin as he turns on his heel and stumbles out the trailer door with Julian striding after him.  
The walk home is quick, despite their states, and the silence is filled with Ricky taunting Julian about being too slow, followed by Julian retorting with something so greasy that Ricky is momentarily stunned into silence, before picking up his pace. 

Julian’s nerves are on fire as he tries to fit the key into his door, and Ricky standing so close behind him just pulls his focus even more. On the third try, he unlocks the door. As soon as Ricky stumbles through the threshold, the door is slammed behind him, and he’s pulled into a kiss by strong, warm hands on either side of his face. 

Oh shit, Ricky realises, Julian’s not holding his fuckin’ drink! 

Ricky’s hands fly up to snake around Julian’s neck and up into his hair, and he pulls him closer as their mouths move against each other. Julian walks them back until Ricky’s back bumps up against the wall, and Julian only stops when they’re pressed flush against each other. The feeling of Julian pressing against him is solid, and warm, and it drives Ricky crazy. He groans, deepening the kiss as his hands begin to wander. Julian’s hands move to his waist, and quickly slip under the hem of his shirt. Ricky tried to stifle his replying shuddering sigh in the kiss, but Julian catches it. 

“Fuckin’ shit, Rick,” Julian growls, smirking as Ricky draws back to tug his black t-shirt off, “I guessed you’d be impatient but holy fuck, bud.”

“Yeah? You guessed?” Ricky breathes, eyes flashing and an edge in his voice that appears when he’s up for a fight, “You been fantasticsizing about this?”

Julian pauses for a second, a sudden icy jolt shooting up his spine as he realises he might have fucked up and said too much, but then Ricky’s mouth turns into a downright predatory grin, and he dives in to kiss Julian again. 

“That’s hot. Me too, man.”

At Ricky’s confession, Julian feels the tension seep out of him, and he turns his full attention on whipping Ricky’s shirt off and throwing it to the floor. Ricky steals the lead in their next kiss, grabbing onto Julian’s hips and walking him backwards until they both topple onto the couch in a flurry of limbs and cursing. 

Something overcomes Julian and, he can’t help it, he laughs. And that sets Ricky off. And for a moment, the sparks flying between them turn into something a little softer, a little warmer. 

“Fuckin’ Christ, Rick,” Julian huffs out, featured softened into a rare, genuine smile. 

Ricky has a lazy grin spread across his face, that makes him look annoyingly confident in the moment, which Julian hated ‘cause usually he was the one with nerves of steel. Ricky presses his lips to Julian’s jaw in a gentleness that knocks him for a loop. 

“You good, bud?” Ricky murmurs, drawing back. 

His eyes are bright, and shining, and his brows pull together slightly. His lips are turned down in a small frown, and he looks so... Sincere. 

For fuck sake, Julian has fucking butterflies. 

“Fuckin’ great, Rick,” Julian breathes, and smiles spread across both of their faces. 

There’s a spark of understanding between them, a wordless kind of communication that only comes from years of going through crazy shit together, and always having each other’s backs. 

“Yeah, me fuckin’ too, let’s spark a joint and fuckin’ do this!”

Ricky was never one to mask his emotions, but his overt eagerness makes Julian fondly roll his eyes, which then flutter closed as Ricky latches onto his throat, and before he can catch it, a low groan escapes his throat. Ricky lets out a muffled, incredulous laugh at Julian’s reaction, and begins to run his hands over him again, determined to find more ways to get noises like that out of him. 

Ricky lights a joint, and passes it between them as they fool around on the couch. The pace starts to pick up again, and after a while they stumble into the bedroom together. 

At some point, it crosses both their minds that what they’re doing together should not feel as natural as it does. And not in, like, a shitty Christy preacher way, but like, the fact that they’re doing it for the first time; It already feels so familiar. Like, we’ve been doing since forever. Why haven’t they been doing this since forever?!  
But then the other kisses them sloppily and they decide fuck it, why am I freaking out over all this existential bullshit when I should be living in the fuckin’ now?! And they lose their-self in the moment. 

Then, after things get downright fuckin’ greasy, they really lose theirselves in the moment. 

The aftershocks wear off, and they both come back to reality staring at the ceiling, lying side by side. A sliver of a moment of tension hangs between them, before they both simultaneously decide fuck it, and reach for each other. 

“Fuckin’ spoon me, dude,” Ricky says around a yawn, pulling the covers over them both and settling back against Julian, not bothering to put anything back on. 

“I fuckin’ knew I’d be the big spoon in this relationship,” Julian jibes with no real fire in his voice, only a sedated tenderness that he’s too tired to try and hide. 

“Relationship? So we’re like, romanticattically involved now Jules?”  
“Oh— Uh—“  
“‘Cause, I mean, that’d be fuckin’ decent, y’know bud?”

Julian lets out a sigh of relief, and tightens his grip around Ricky’s waist. 

“Yeah, I think so too, Rick.”  
“All right, fuck yeah! I say we have a joint and get drunk to celebrate, then maybe bang after that, and then just keep going like that ‘til we pass out!”

Julian laughs, sitting up to lean over and plant one on Ricky’s ever-grinning face. 

They pass out ten minutes after sharing a joint. 

The dark sky slowly lightens, until the sun shines into the bedroom through broken fuckin’ blinds. Julian stirs first, blinking into a hazy consciousness and realising that holy fuck, that did happen last night. He shoves Ricky until he wakes up, and sees the same thing flash across his face. 

Then they look at each other for a moment of sober stillness, until Ricky breaks into a grin and says “Mornin’” and presses a sweet kiss to Julian’s cheek. 

And then it’s just like, everything’s different, but it feels the same, but it’s different, y’know?

They have a smoke together, they make breakfast together, they don’t shower together ‘cause there’s no fuckin’ way they could ever hope to fit in there together, but they get dressed together and have another joint together. And all the while, it’s just easy. They talk about the usual kind of shit, they bicker, but now Julian gets to put his arm around Ricky and kiss his temple while he rambles, and Ricky gets to push Julian up against the counter a few dozen times until it’s all “OW! FUCK! Ricky that was the fuckin’ hob you dick, and it was ON!” But then they go back to talking shit again after Julian’s ass-fire is put out (much to Ricky’s delight because “holy fuck did you enjoy me putting it out with my HAND?!”) 

It’s so easy, in fact, that it makes the words slip from Julian’s lips with no prompting. 

“I love you, Rick.”  
“Sweet, I fuckin’ love you too!”

It’s not an uncommon phrase for either of them to say, but they both know that it means something different this time. What remains the same is the ease and sincerity in which they declare it. 

Julian grins, and kisses Ricky softly and deeply for a moment. When he draws back, they’re both grinning. 

“So, we boyfriends I guess?” Julian says smoothly, punctuating his point by slipping his free hand down to squeeze Ricky’s ass. 

Ricky beams in response. 

“Oh, fuckin’ yeah! We’re everything dude,  
Boyfriends,  
Best friends,  
Partners in crime,  
Partners in jail,  
Business partners—“

Ricky was ready to go on, but Julian leans forward and kisses him quiet. 

He has a feeling he’s gonna be doing that a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> u guys I’m so fucking baked I don’t know if this is even in English  
> I think I mixed up the names at some point  
> i have no idea what even happens in this boys  
> Enjoy


End file.
